Sano's Story
by Laura Leigh
Summary: Sano loves Kenshin but what happens when Kenshin doesn't love him back who does Sano turn to...{SanxA}{KxSai}it is Yaoi- Ok kids i finally uploaded my first alternate ending so please rr so i can write my new sanoxaoishi fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: though I say I have them tied to my bed, I don't really own it. 

  


A/N: I was going through a period of loving total hentai between sano and aoishi so I wrote a lemon for them but since I cant post lemons I write it with love.

  


The Man I Love...

  


It's quite amazing how much you can love someone no matter who they are if they are who you love. This man was my best friend. This man was everything. This man was in love with someone else. 

  


I toured the path of the river bank gnawing on my fishbone. It was a beautiful day the sky was blue (the blue sky must be high and clear no matter how far away it is...), the birds were singing and Kenshin was walking next to me.

  


That little samurai had no idea I had dreams of ravishing his small frame exploring his body with my mouth. I loved Kenshin so much. Because he was my best friend.

  


It was devastating to imagine my Kenshin, with another man, but evidently my Kenshin had a one track mind. It was set on Saito. "Damn him! I hate Saito..." He had Kenshins heart and soul and his body as well. I wish with all my heart that I had that. 

  


"Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked me in that innocent voice of his... I turned to him. "Why have you been melancholy these days?" I smiled at him through a mouth that lied. "Just thinking I guess..." He nodded. 

  


We walked back to the dojo together and when we arrived Saito was there waiting. "Himura, I have some business to discuss with you." he said very formally. I once again faked a smile and walked off. They hid their relationship like it were a dirty little secret. Well in these times it could only workout as a dirty little secret.

  


They walked off as they always did to that special spot of theirs. I can recall the day so well when I discovered their relationship. I was concerned over the fact of Saito wanting to have a private meeting with Kenshin so I followed to make sure. I watched as they sat on the rock together talking...then I saw Kenshin get taken aback. Then Saito did it... he kissed Kenshin.

  


Disgusting didn't hit me at all at the sight of two men kissing, which is unusual. Instead I felt an almost arousing aspect of the kiss, and then I realized I was jealous. He was Kissing my Kenshin. That was when I found out I had homosexual feelings. It made sense since all the times I had seen Jou-chan naked and didn't feel anything.

  


I couldn't believe I had felt this way and have two other men I know to feel the same way about men...and after awhile I found another man I knew who was homosexual as well. 

  


As Kenshin and Saito made love I could do nothing but sit and listen. I hated Saito so much he had my man and I wanted him. Love is a strange emotion it can make you do such weird things. And this love for Kenshin made me want to do the weirdest thing. Even if it meant going to someone considered your enemy. 

  


I was drunk on sake and not in my right mind but... my body was aroused I wanted to feel the touch of another man even if it wasn't the man I loved. This man I went to was the only other man I knew that was homosexual. This man was beautiful to the sight and so, so poisonous. 

  


Shinomori Aoishi.

One of the many men Kenshin has befriended after being enemies. Personally I always thought he was gorgeous but...an ass as far as my eyes saw.

  


It wasn't rare to be homosexual in these times, but...it was rare for the homosexual to come out, for fear of ignorance. Aoishi was not he already had been cast aside from society since his days with the Oniwaban. Plus he wasn't one to get pushed around.

  


I went to his dojo and almost banged down the door. He answered it and stared at me with a misunderstood look. "Sagara Sanosuke...what are you doing here?" I was drunk and horny and didn't understand what I was doing so...I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

  


It didn't seem to bother him though since he grasped my back and pulled me closer. He pulled me in and pushed me against the wall, he was overpowering me and I liked it. I wondered which one of us would be the aggressor and now I knew.

  


"Aoishi..." I growled through our heated kiss. He groaned pushing me down to the floor and tearing off my jacket. He leaned up untying my pants as he lifted me to him. I was now on his lap and could feel how much he wanted me as I tore open his shirt kissing his scarred chest.

He pushed me down to the floor and I blacked out with ecstasy.

  


When I awoke I was on the floor naked, and wrapped in Aoishi's shirt. I turned over and saw him smiling at me. "That was incredible..." I sighed as I lay my head into his shirt. He smiled again at me, his blue gems sparkling "your in love with Kenshin..."

  


Those five words swarmed through my head like a bad dream. And I frowned. "It's hard to love someone and not have them love you back." He looked away and smirked. "How did you know?" I asked him. He smiled again... "you called out his name". I scowled "if your offended I am truly sorry" but I wasn't. He smiled again "no, I haven't had sex in a long time even if it is meaningless, it was good. And it serves good for health reasons." I smiled "thank you".

I pulled my pants back on and stood up, when I had looked at Aoishi I had gotten aroused again so I turned away. He stood up as well and wrapped his arms around my stomach, he was turned on... I could feel it but I pulled away "ye'know I imagined you would be the one on top." he smirked "well Sanosuke I have always been stronger than you". "You think so?" I remarked and he just smiled at me... "lets find out?" He said. 

So we were going to have a fist fight after sex, was that unusual? I punched my bandaged hands together, and he just stood there as I came at him. I got a punch into his stomach but he punched me back and came at me with another punch that I dodged and quickly matched with one to his face, he backed up rubbing his cheek "not bad Sagara Sanosuke...". He came at me again and grabbed me around my arms and threw me down pinning me to the floor, "not bad". He pulled down my pants and I was seduced by him once again.

  


A/N: well thats the first chap. Its only a short story so I didn't feel a prologue would be appropriate. So If you liked it rr.... so I know to write more or not. Flames are welcome too. ^_^x

  



	2. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me...*Kenshin walks in* "I don't own it but I am in it" * Laura slaps kenshin... and all you hear as kenshin flies off is "ororororororororoooooooo!!" 

  


A/N: yea I am a little messed up in the head... I have discovered that if you watch ken-kun on tv... and mute it you hear the japanese voices...well maybe I just do but I am crazy so. Ok on with the story.

  


That night I got back to the dojo and Kenshin was out doing laundry. He smiled that beautiful smile at me, "Sano-chan where have you been?" I flushed in embarrassment..."uh I went out and ran into Aoishi-san and we had some sake..." Kenshin smiled again "I know Aoishi-san is doing well that he is"(had to ad his trademark in there). I nodded "really well..."

  


I walked in the house gnawing on my fishbone. "Sake would sure be nice now..." (Is sano an alcoholic?^_^x) I said out loud. I hadn't bathed yet and I was still covered in Aoishi. I could smell Jou-chans horrible cooking and then I heard some loud bangs and an "oro!" and I smiled, how could I not, Kenshin was so adorable. His auburn hair, his periwinkle eyes and that smile..."damn he is gorgeous!" I screamed punching the wall. Everyone ran in at my loud conversation with myself and all I could do is grin.

  


I finally bathed and came back in and fell asleep. I woke later to quiet moaning, I wasn't sure what it was at first but then I figured it out since it was coming from Kenshin's room.

  


I slid the screen open a crack, curiosity got the best of me. But you know what they say, curiosity was what killed the cat, and it is true. The sight I saw killed me. Kenshin and Saito were engaged in the act of love making. I believe it was there that it really hit me, as I saw them so passionate about each other. I don't remember much after that because I went out and got trashed on sake. The next thing I knew I was lying naked next to Aoishi and covered in a blanket.

  


I rolled over on my stomach and looked at him. He was kind of cute lying there with this peaceful look to his being. I nuzzled in a little to him and went back to sleep.

  


When I woke, he was lying there smiling. "What happened?" I asked him. He brushed some hair from my eyes and rubbed my scalp "you came over drunk last night rambling about Himura and Hajime. So I brought you in and you wanted sex so we did it." I half smiled half frowned because his fingers were so gentle on my face, but I was in so much mental pain.

  


Since my body was so sore from how hard Aoishi was on me, he helped me down to the hot springs. I was in a deep hang over from the night before and the hot water felt incredible. It helped a lot that Aoishi was massaging my back and neck. He licked my ear, "is that making it better baby?" he whispered into my ear. I leaned back against his chest and he ran his hands up my chest stroking it. I groaned in arousal and slipped out of reality as I once again slipped to Kenshin.

  


After we got out of the water and dressed I looked at Aoishi for the first time after I had taken advantage of him. He was not happy he had this look to his face, it was this look that I never will forget. It was jealousy. "I'm sorry" was all I could say and he just turned away. It was then that I realized he was sick of being used. It hurt me to see him like that I did like him and maybe I did love him I wasn't sure, I was so confused. I started walking away but he called out to me. I didn't respond. I kept walking, until I was stopped by him and hugged.

  


We went back to my dojo later and Kenshin and Saito were there on the deck kissing and laughing. Aoishi cleared his throat and they turned to us. "Oh! Aoishi-san, Sano-san" they pulled away from each other and Aoishi spoke. "Himura, we know about you and Hajime, you don't have to hide it". They looked at us in embarrassment as I walked away. I sat down in front of the pond and watched Aoishi talk to them awhile. 

  


He came back over and sat down next to me. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked him. He smiled at me "just, why me and you became such good friends" he stroked some hair from my eyes. "What did you tell them?" he smiled again, "just that you and me have found a very nice thing we have in common." I laughed and looked back up at him, he was still smiling and he was staring at me with this primal look. 

  


"What?" I asked but he said nothing. He leaned in and kissed my neck, and then... "Sano...I love you." he whispered in my ear. I pulled away, and stared at him with disgust. "No I can't I told you I love Kenshin...". He got up "I thought..." I got up to "no I told you!" and I ran off. 

  


I just walked down this one path that I always do when I am in distress. It always helps me when I am continplating things in my head. Why does Aoishi love me I told him I was in love with Kenshin and I just wanted sex. It was no good to either of us to confuse each other. By telling me he loves me, he doesn't. He doesn't know what real love is.

  


I went back to the dojo later that night and Kenshin and Saito were still there, engaging in that sick display again. I walked right in and went to my room and lay down on my mat. I was upset... Kenshin and Saito were making love and Aoishi told me he loved me. Aoishi, I missed him I was so lonely and cold right now I wanted him to hold me, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to do things to my body that was unimaginable.

  


A/N: I am trying to stretch the chap. Out a little so it seems a little longer. Like I said its only a short story so... and I want to thank those who reviewed I appreciate any comments and suggestions. Yes I know Sano and Aoishi are pretty strange of a couple, and if you think about it its hard to decide who would be on top, but I decided Aoishi since Sano was in such an emotional state he was vulnerable. Plus they're extremely sexy together... so please rr ^_^x


	3. Fallen

Disclaimer: DAMN!!! I wish I owned Sano and Aoishi!!! But I don't own so don't sue! ^_^x

  


A/N: wo0t! All ritey on with the story!

  


Fallen

  


I feel like I'm falling. Every day, feels like a nightmare, there is no end to it. Saito has Kenshin, and I have nothing. The way poor Aoishi must feel, I broke his heart I know how that feels and I never wanted anyone else to go through that pain. I miss his voice, his smile, his beautiful blue eyes, him . . . 

  


I walked the same lines over and over every day, and I can't place his face any where else, no where else but in my head. I am so distraught without him. But I do not want to give up my love for Kenshin, I always told myself that if I fell in love that I would hold that person dearest to my heart and that's how I wanted to hold Kenshin. So close to my heart, so close to my body.

  


I wanted to be perfect, for Kenshin, for Aoishi. I was so confused I didn't know which I wanted to be more perfect for. Kenshin my love who would satisfy my loneliness, or Aoishi would satisfy my body. I didn't think I would be good enough for either of them now. I was so pathetic. So stupid. I just wanted to have something to be proud of . . . I didn't want to loose my best friend.

  


Kenshin was phasing out of my life. I was losing him to Saito. And no one can ever understand how hard it is to loose their best friend. 

  


Aoishi . . . I am so sorry I can't be perfect for you, I am not the man you want me to be. I can't ever give up the love I feel for Kenshin. I vowed myself never to. And I never will. 

  


I was falling, further and further. I didn't want to do anything any more. I couldn't, I was too depressed. I realized by acting this way I already lost Kenshin, but I didn't want to swallow my pride. I wouldn't . . . not even for Aoishi's sake.

  


Kenshin came to me one night, he said he was concerned with me, I was sad all the time and never wanted to do anything. He even made comments on how bad my physical appearance was getting. I hadn't showered or shaved in a while. (Kind of like the way he looks in the 2nd Ova, Reflection- It doesn't matter he is still so sexy) He wondered why I was not hanging out with Aoishi like I usually did. My response was, "I just don't want him around any more . . . " but that wasn't true.

  


I thought about going to Aoishi sometimes when I was feeling depressed. I knew he could make me feel happy, being with him was like heaven when I was upset, he was warmth, softness and just heaven. But I knew he wouldn't take me back, I knew it would just hurt him so much more, and I didn't want to do that.

  


I went out one night without controlling myself, because I got drunk. Drinking always eased my sorrows. (Damn sano must have a whole lot of sorrows-^_^x) And I was in a deep depression over how much I missed Aoishi, I went to his dojo. I didn't mean to go. I didn't want to make things worse. I was so sick of taking advantage of Aoishi's feelings. 

  


When I awoke, he was standing looking out at the sunrise. I walked over and stood next to him "good morning . . ." was all I could say. He wouldn't even look at me. "I am sorry Aoishi, I don't mean to take advantage of you." I turned to walk away. "Sano, you know I'd rather have you like this, then not have you at all." And that was when he grasped me, in his strong arms. It was a new kind of heaven that only confused me more . . . because now I felt something a little bit different in his embrace. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

  


That night when I got back to the dojo, my mind was in a disarray of many emotions. I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't figure out what that feeling was that Aoishi had cast into my heart. I felt like he put a spell on me, some deadly loves spell that was sending me into a mind blowing feeling. His love was mind blowing, everything about him was driving me insane. I couldn't concentrate, because my mind was so fucked up. I was gone.

  


Gone to a place of absolute Aoishi, and nothing else. His body, his hair, his eyes, the way he smells, the tone of his voice, and his personality. All these things clashed together in a mix of absolute heaven as I sat in my room and thought only about him. 

  


I spent days contemplating what the hell I was thinking. I was in an utter delusion ever believing for once that what I and he had wasn't real. Because it was, what we had was more real than life itself. It was so real to me.

  


I finally realized that spending as long as I did thinking about Aoishi and only Aoishi, could only mean one thing. I was in love with him . . . I was. But what about Kenshin. I wouldn't give up the feelings I had for Kenshin . . . until now. 

  


In the back of my mind all the times I had felt that I loved Kenshin was just jealousy. I was a confused homosexual man in a time, where that was uncommon. My best friend who was homosexual as well was in a relationship, and I was jealous of that. I love him as my best friend, but I didn't love him as a lover. I was scared of losing him to Saito. I was scared of never finding my own love. So I took it out through jealousy for Kenshin. 

  


I never was in love with Kenshin . . . and now I have fallen in love with Aoishi.

  


A/N: ooo...I love leaving people in suspense...he he. Well that is it for this chapter. If you like what I write, please read some of my other stuff, I really love to hear what people think. I also am working on a story on fiction press under the pen name Tyler's daemon. Ok well thanks to those who reviewed...please do on this chap. Ja ne! ^_^x ORO!

  
  



	4. Thank you Aoishi

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them

  


Thank you Aoishi

I got my self back together. Back to reality and back to my place of just beautiful Aoishi. 

I went to his dojo and ran in almost busting down his screen. He was in his bath robe and was just sitting on the floor looking outside. When he saw me, he just turned his head. I walked over and sat on the floor next to him putting my hand on his knee. He pulled away.

  


"If you're here for sex, I can't do it anymore. I am too tired of this." He remarked coldly. 

I sat for a moment in regret, regret over everything I have done to him. Treating him like an object of lust, being so damn selfish.

  


"Aoishi . . . I am sorry" he looked at me, "what that you can't use me anymore. Even after I told you I loved you, so much." He got up and walked over outside. I followed him walking a little faster trying to catch up with him, and when I did . . . I pulled him around and kissed him.

  


I didn't know any other way to do it. He stood there for a moment melted into my kiss, and I was just in heaven. But then he pulled away. I embraced him and looked into his eyes. Then mouthed the three words he wanted to hear, the three words I wanted to say. He looked at me confused, and then I said it aloud to him.

  


"I love you Aoishi. I love you so much." He was at an utter loss of words he couldn't move until I kissed him again and I felt his knees give out on him. We sank to the ground together and I just sat with him embraced in my arms. "I am so sorry, but I was so confused. I loved you this whole time . . . but never knew it. I treated you so badly and will understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I will not let you go." He looked up at me his face flushed. He reached out his hand and cupped my face, before he kissed me again "it will take you some time to make up for all of this . . . " he said to me in between our heated kiss " . . . but I will make sure we do things right this time." 

  


We went back into the dojo, and I spent hours trying to make it up to him, in every pleasurable way possible. We lay embraced in each others arms after, nude, tired, in love. I pulled my head up from his chest and kissed him. "I can't imagine any other place I would want to be at this very moment." He smiled at me that smiles that always made me melt and I fell asleep.

  


I hadn't made it back to my dojo in a while, but I didn't care. I and Aoishi went back down to the hot springs to bath, but we ended up making love. I sat on him kissing his lips feeling nothing but him, until I heard a small little voice speak my name. I looked up from Aoishi not taking my mouth away, and saw Kenshin standing there in shock. I pulled up from Aoishi, but that was when he ran off. I got out and pulled my pants on and ran after him.

  


"Kenshin! ..." I called out his name and caught up with him. "What was that Sano?! ..." he screamed at me. I was confused. I would have thought it wouldn't bother Kenshin, but then he said it. "I thought you loved me?" I was shocked. How dare he know I loved him, never return my love and then say something so horrible when I finally find my true love? "You're my best friend . . . " he said through tear drenched eyes. I finally understood, he was jealous like I was. Of losing me, his best friend to my lover. I hugged him and looked down "I love you Kenshin." As I said that I looked up and saw Aoishi walk away out of the corner of my eye. I felt ill, but he was misled. I looked down at Kenshin " I do love you Kenshin, but only as my friend. I will always be there for you as a friend, as Saito is there for you as a lover, like Aoishi is there for me." Kenshin looked up at me with a smile. "I am sorry I acted so selfish, but I just don't want to loose you." I smiled "you won't I just need to be with Aoishi, I will be back home soon." 

  


As I saw Kenshin off, I thought about what I would say to Aoishi. I hoped I didn't ruin the heaven I had just achieved. I walked to the dojo and found him sitting on the porch. I walked over and kneeled in front of him leaning my arms on his knees. 

  


He looked down at me and smiled, I was confused he wasn't angry, he was smiling. He lifted me up and kissed me. "I thought you were angry?" I said. He smiled again "about what?" he pulled me between his legs. "I know you love me. I know you only love Kenshin as your friend and I know that is how Kenshin only loves you. He was just jealous his best friend was spending so much time with another man." I smiled at him. I loved him. He was so wise, "and I know that is how you felt about Kenshin" he sighed. I sighed as well and pushed him on his back wanting to finish what I had started.

  


I had been through so many confusing emotions. I thought I was in love with Kenshin, turned to Aoishi for comfort, fell in love with him and realized I never loved Kenshin. Aoishi made so many things so clear for me. He was the one that taught me what real love is. I couldn't be more happy. Thank you Aoishi for making things so clear, thank you for treating my body so kindly, and thank you for being my angel.

  


The End 11/18/03

  


A/N: well that is the end of the story if any one has a different ending they think would be appropriate then email me and I will do alternate endings (my email is Sanos Daemon@aol.com fanfic hasnt uploaded my new address yet.) Sorry I took long uploading the next chaps. But I am always so busy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it. See you later! ^_^x Oro!!


End file.
